


Downtime

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [15]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Age Regression, F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, big brother rhett, little!link, mommy!christy, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Sometimes Rhett needs downtime just as much as Link does, so Link has to try and get him to relax. Even if that means pretending he's in headspace when he isn't.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin
Series: Baby Mine [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294334
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythicalstrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalstrawberry/gifts).

> Merry Christmas. Sorry I haven't been updating things recently.

“I can’t do this.” 

“What do you mean?” Rhett was distracted, checking his email and marking up this desktop calendar. 

Link kept pacing and gesturing. “No,” he stopped at Rhett’s side. “Rhett, I  _ can’t do this _ .” 

It wasn’t so much for him. Link could see Rhett falling apart at the seams, overworking himself, running into the ground because he couldn’t take a break. So Link took it into his own hands to try and bring out Rhett’s caregiver side on purpose. It was worth not really feeling little if he could help Rhett unwind. 

Rhett finally looked up and Link let out a little exasperated sigh, trying to milk it for all he could as he let a whine filter through his teeth. “Rhett. I can’t. Do. This.” He stressed. 

“Oh.” Rhett blinked a little. “You uh,” he pinched at his nose a little, a blue light headache building. Rhett checked his calendar. “You haven’t been Little for a while, bo. Is that what this is?” 

Link built a little bit of puppy dog tears and shifted on the spot, trying his hardest to channel his small self despite not being in headspace. “I gotta leave, Rhett,  _ please _ !” 

“Alright.” Rhett let out a heavy sigh. He supposed he could probably use a break anyway, but if Link was dropping this fast, he would be no good to anyone soon enough. “I’ll just let Stevie know. Go on and get in the car.” He stood up and Link slipped back into his jacket, picking up his bag. Rhett handed him the keys and Link headed out to the car, climbing into the back seat and settling in, door open to catch a little breeze. He waited for Rhett, head leaned back and eyes closed, enjoying the quiet stolen moment. A few minutes later he heard footsteps, opening his eyes to see Rhett standing by the open door. He stared and Link stared right back, making no movements. “Do you want your car seat or are you good for now?” 

Link shook his head. “Home, please.”

“Okay.”

A moment later Rhett reached over and did up Link’s seatbelt for him, dropping his own bag down in the floor by Link’s feet. “Don’t worry. We’ll be home soon. Just relax.” He shut the door and Link settled back again, shutting his eyes as Rhett pulled out of the parking lot. 

Link dozed as they drove, stirring only when Rhett reached in and undid his seatbelt for him. Recalling what he typically wanted when he was little, Link reached out silently, eyes still half closed. “Not yet. You gotta walk, buddy. Come on.” Link pried his eyes all the way open and frowned a little, letting a pout cross his lips as he sat up. “No. Come on,” Rhett picked up their bags, a tired look on his face. “I gotta carry these bags, I can’t carry you right now.”

Link followed Rhett to the front door where Rhett took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Rhett turned slightly and Link went inside, hurrying to the living room to get to Christy before Rhett did. 

He threw himself onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m not little but Rhett isn’t supposed to know that, cause he needs this more than I do,” he whispered in her ear, hugging her tight. 

“My lips are sealed,” she whispered back, kissing the side of his head. “Just means you get lots of cuddles.” 

“Not a bad thing,” Link replied, settling in against her as he heard Rhett drop their bags in the kitchen. 

“No,” she agreed. “Now go in there and let him fuss over you for a while,” Christy patted at his thigh until he got up. “Go be good for your bubba.” She said, slightly louder for Rhett’s benefit. 

Link stuck his tongue out at her and shuffled his way into the kitchen, plopping down in the floor and tugging at his shoes. He pulled and tugged for a moment before giving up and looking up at Rhett. “Help?” 

Rhett squatted down. “What’s the magic word?”

“Help, please?” he asked, and Rhett unlaced his shoes. 

“You’re being very good, using your words like that,” Rhett set Link’s shoes aside and stood up straight, holding out a hand. “You wanna go get changed?” 

Link took his hand and nodded, chewing at his thumb a little. 

“Alright. Let’s go get changed clothes and then you’re getting a binky. You shouldn’t chew on your fingers.” 

Link let himself be led upstairs, standing still while Rhett undressed him. He had half a mind to protest the addition of the pull-up, but he remembered he was supposed to be little by now and obediently let Rhett put one on him. It felt odd, having his binky when he wasn’t really little, but he wasn’t going to object to the extra cuddles. Rhett dressed him in one of his favorite sets of pajamas (the dino kigurumi Jessie had gotten for him) and picked him up, holding him real tight. It was soothing, and Link tugged at Rhett’s sleeve as he made to head out the door. “Stay.” he mumbled. 

“You wanna stay in here?”

“Stay. Cuddle.” 

“Okay, we can stay.” Rhett carried him to the bed and he crawled up, settling himself against the pillows comfortably and reaching for Rhett. “Just a second. I gotta take my shoes off or Christy will kill me.” Link watched him toe his shoes off and sucked at the binky idly. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, even if he was big, he decided as Rhett tugged him up so he could listen to his heart beat. Maybe he’d just take a nap instead. Rhett was warm and cozy, and he hadn’t slept too well the night before. Rhett started to rub his back and Link knew he was done for. It was just so damn soothing. He couldn’t resist it. It was one of his weaknesses. 

When he came to there were two voices in the room. It was warm, but not uncomfortably warm, and his binky was still in his mouth. He let out a sleepy sigh through his nose and Rhett stopped talking, the vibrations of his chest ceasing under Link’s ear as he rubbed his back. 

“You awake, lil’ bumblebee?” 

Link grumbled a little bit and spit out his binky. Just because he was awake didn’t mean he  _ wanted _ to be. He felt the silicone against his lips again and opened his mouth to accept his binky back. Fair enough. If he’d been truly small, he’d have just thrown some kind of tantrum. He couldn’t blame Rhett for cutting things off before they escalated. Link rubbed his face sleepily against Rhett’s tee shirt. 

“Link, honey,” so it was Christy. “Don’t be grumpy, please, sweet boy. I’ve got dino nuggets in the oven, and some applesauce to go with them.” 

He knew she couldn’t tell whether he was really little or not, but he didn’t care at this point. It was kind of nice to have two people there to look after him, even if he wasn’t feeling so small. 

“You wanna go downstairs and have nuggets, Link?” Rhett rubbed his back and Link nodded against him. Food did sound nice. He hadn’t eaten much for breakfast and he was pretty hungry. 

He sat up slowly and yawned around his binky, blushing a little as Rhett and Christy both cooed at him. It wasn’t till Rhett had stood up and gone to help him down from the bed that he realized something. He shifted a little and reached up to take the paci out of his mouth. “Um, potty?” he asked, finding it unnecessarily hard to use that particular term when he wasn’t really all that small. 

“You gotta go potty?” Rhett clarified, and Link nodded. “Well thank you very much for telling me that. Why don’t you come with me and we’ll go potty while Christy checks on lunch. That sound good?” Rhett looked far more relaxed already, and Link was glad. Though it was perhaps easier than it should have been to be able to convince him that he was in his headspace when he wasn’t. Link just knew him too well, knew all the right ways to manipulate Rhett. It felt a little bit deceitful, but it was for the good of everyone involved. He figured he’d slip at some point, he just hadn’t quite yet. Link took Rhett’s hand and let Rhett lead him into the bathroom, standing still while he was undressed. “Do you want me to help or can you do it yourself?” Rhett’s voice was firm. 

Link stood there and squirmed a little. He hadn’t quite realized the severity of his need until Rhett was addressing it head on. “Me!” he gasped, wiggling out of the pull-up and sitting down to do his business before he really was in a predicament. He didn’t even care at this point, Rhett had seen him naked enough times by now that there was no more modesty, at least from Link’s point of view. He pushed to his feet and cleaned himself up. Rhett cooed at him and he blushed a little. 

“Wash your hands,” Rhett murmured. 

Link did, with the special foaming soaps that Christy loved to keep stashed around the house. He held up his wet hands, making puppy dog eyes at Rhett until he stepped up behind him and helped him dry them. “Okay, bumblebee. Let’s get you back in your jammies and go and have some nuggets.” 

By the time they had gone downstairs, Link’s stomach was growling. He’d held Rhett’s hand and moved slow down the stairs like Rhett wanted, but now what he really wanted was  _ food. _ They moved over to the table and he took his binky out, thrusting it at Rhett impatiently as he looked down at the plate Christy had made for him. He picked one up, taking a little nibble. Odd. His appetite had just vanished in the four seconds from the door to the chair. Link twisted in his seat and stared plaintively at Rhett. 

“You want me to feed you?” Rhett hadn’t even started on his own food yet. 

“Bubba do.” 

“Okay, Bumblebee. Bubba will feed you. Come here.” Rhett pulled him into his lap and Link felt the last clinging pieces of his adult mindset fall away. Nothing quite made him feel little like when Rhett fed him. “There we go, Link.” Rhett murmured, holding a nugget up to his lips. Link took a bite and leaned back into Rhett’s chest. There was just something about having that solid presence, that warmth there behind him that was just so soothing to him. He kept up eating obediently as Rhett presented him with the bites, feeling warmth pool in his stomach each time Rhett praised him for the fact. By the time he’d nearly finished his food, he was feeling sleepy and content, happy to just sit and let Christy and Rhett’s conversation wash over him. Rhett stood up and carried him into the living room and Link allowed himself to be manipulated, leaning up against Rhett’s chest and listening to his heart beating steadily. 

“Bubba.” 

“Yeah buddy. I love you so much.” 

Link curled his fingers into Rhett’s shirt. “Love Bubba.” 

“You’re a good boy, Link.” Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s hair. 

“Ponies?”

“Yeah. We can watch Rainbow Dash.” Rhett grabbed the remote and flipped through till he found Link’s latest watched episode. “There we go. I gotta say that I far prefer this to work, even if I do get to work with you and do what we love.” 

Link hummed. “Is good.” 

“Yeah, it is. Now let’s watch what those ponies are up to.” 


End file.
